DD
by yuna usagi
Summary: Parvati Patil va enfin rencontrer son correspondant d'internet, D.D.


D.D

Parvati attendait avec impatience l'arriver de son correspondant d'Internet depuis maintenant quatre ans. C'était à lui qu'elle avait raconter ses craintes et ses chagrins d'amour. Il avait toujours été là quand elle en avait besoin, trouvant à chaque fois un mot réconfortant. Pourtant elle ne savait rien de lui, sauf qu'il s'appelait Dudley Dursley, qu'il était enveloppé et qu'il était âgé de vingt ans.

Elle attendait au café de la gare. Elle avait déjà acheté une consommation que le patron lui avait facturé 10 euros. Elle était très nerveuse quand elle vit un homme brun, assez corpulent qui semblait chercher quelqu'un. Elle se leva et alla vers cet inconnu.

- Dudley Dursley ?

- Parvati Patil ?

Dudley regardait la jeune fille. Jamais il n'avait osé l'imaginer aussi belle. Il avait honte à présent d'avoir osé vouloir la rencontrer. Etait il digne de se promener avec un si jolie femme. (ndlr : je n'ai pas oublier que d'après le roman de J.K. Rowling, Parvati et par extension Padma sont considérées comme étant l'une des plus belle fille de Poudlard).

- Ma table est au fond de la salle.

- Vous devez être déçu.

- De quoi ?

- De me voire. Vous deviez imaginer autre chose.

Ils s'installèrent à table. Dudley regarda par mégarde le ticket de consommation de Parvati.

- Vous n'avez pris qu'un café ?

- Oui.

- Dix euros ?

- Oui. C'est cher ?

- Avouez, vous n'êtes jamais entrer dans un café.

- Non.

- Garçon.

Le serveur arriva. Parvati regardait admirative Dudley reprocher au Cafetier de vouloir voler la clientèle, demander la carte des consommations normales et s'insurger sur la différence entre une consommation normale et une consommation attrape-touriste.

En ressortant, elle regarda Dudley du coin de l'œil.

- Mon héro, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Quand elle souriait avec ce regard mutin, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il passèrent toute l'après midi à discuter et à rire. Dudley avait toujours pue avoir les fille qu'il souhaitait. Il s'était fait une réputation de dur à cuire qui semblait passionner les filles. Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'un tombeur avec ce physique ingrat. Par contre Parvati semblait à son aise avec lui.

- Alors, tu sort finalement avec ce Ron, lui demanda-t-il ?

- Non, disons que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre sur mon viseur.

- Quelqu'un de ton pensionnat ?

- Non. Et toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

- J'aime une fille, mais je doute qu'elle me regarde un jour autrement qu'un ami.

- D.D. si tu ne lui dis pas, commen...

Il l'embrassa. C'était vraiment hardi et tout en faisant son baiser, il pensa à la gifle qui allait sans doute suivre.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..

- Tais toi D.D.

Elle lui rendit son baiser.

- Enfin tu me l'as dit... montrer.

- Non je...

- T'es mignon quand tu joues les timides. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu partages mes sentiments.

- Arrêt Parvati, je suis gros, lais et

- Adorable, gentil

- C'est pas l'avis général... sans doute parce que pendant longtemps j'ai semmer la terreur dans le voisinage à coup de racket.

- A mon avis oui.

- Et mes colère son...

Elle empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle l'embrassa encore.

- Moi je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Soudain, elle senti une chaleur dans sa poche.

- Je doit rentrer D.D. on se reverra ?

- Demain quatorze heures même endroit.

- O.K.

La chaleur, c'était le gallion d'or de Hermione qui permettait au membre de l'A.D. de communiquer discrètement entre eux. Elle transplana et retourna au Q.G.

- Que se passe-t-il

- Padma a été attaquée.

- Quoi ?

Parvati monta dans sa chambre où dormait Padma, sa sœur jumelle. Giny Weasley la veillait.

- Gin, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle dort. Nous avons soigné ses blessures.

Padma se réveilla vers vingt trois heures.

- Chérie, tu m'as veillé ?

- Tu es ma sœur préférée.

- Je suis ta seule sœur. Alors comment il est ce D.D.

- Ce n'est pas une gravure de beauté. Pas de doute la dessus, mais il est drôle, charmant, timide et il me fait drôle d'effet.

- Ma parole, tu es amoureuse !!!

- Non !!!

- Mais ton petit cœur s'emballe quand tu le vois.

- Non !!! L'évoquer suffit pour qu'il s'emballe, et j'ai des bouffées de chaleur.

- Et cette heure, il te manque.

- Oui.

- Et avec ça elle n'est pas amoureuse. Il embrasse comment ?

- M'en rappelle pas.

- A ce point là ?

Dudley rentra chez lui surexcité. Il croisa une asiatique sans s'en étonnée. Ce ne fut qu'à table qu'il s'en aperçu.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Ho ! Chô Chang. Je suis...

- Ma petit amie, termina Harry derrière le muret qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger.

- Ho !

- Comment c'est passer ton rendez-vous fils.

- Elle m'aimes bien je crois.

- Ha oui ?

- Elle veut me revoir.

- Ramène là à la maison, proposa sa mère, mécontente que son Dudleynouchet puisse aimer une autre femme qu'elle.

- Maman, j'y tien à cette fille, ne gâche pas tout.

- Je saurais me tenir bébé. Harry tu n'auras qu'à te joindre à nous ?

Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre. Chô n'aimait la façon dont il était traité. Mais ne dit rien.

Le lendemain, Parvati avait mis sa plus belle toilette. Quand Dudley la vit, il ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer son admiration.

- Houlàlà !! Tu es...

Il l'embrassa. C'était mieux que tous les mots. Quand Dudley lui parla du dîner chez ses parents, elle accepta tout de suite. Il suffisait qu'elle en informe l'A.D. Dudley la pris par la main et lui fit visité la ville. Ils avait acheter des choses, inutile en s'embrassant. Vint le soir, Dudley savait que ses parents n'aimait pas les retards. Ils arrivèrent une demi heures à l'avance. Quand ils rentra, il remarqua le balai de son cousin dans un coin et s'empressa de le ranger. Parvati reconnu tout de même un « Eclaire de Feu ».

Elle fût accueillie par le sourire forcé de Madame Dursley et moins crispé de monsieur Dursley. Chô lui fit un rapide signe pour qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas se reconnaître. En se retournant, elle vit l'impensable, Le Grand Harry Potter, Le « Survivant », Le Leader de l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'espoir du monde des sorcier... s'affairer au fourneaux.

- Harry, tu pourrais arrêter deux minutes et saluer mademoiselle Patil, aboya Pétunia.

- Heu oui, bonjours mademoiselle... Harry Potter.

- Bonsoir.

Tout le monde s'assis et Harry commença le service et comme à l'accoutumé mangea à part.

- Alors Parvati, demanda Pétunia, que font vos parents dans la vie ?

- Mon père est Fonctionnaire administratif et ma mère travail dans une crèche.

Harry savait très bien ce que pensait son oncle des fonctionnaires, mais il ne dit rien.

- Mère, arrêtez d'importuner mon amie.

- Très bien mon Dudleynouchet... Il arrive ce dessert, aboya-t-elle sur Harry.

La soirée se passa sans accro majeur, mais Harry vit que le regard de Parvati s'était terni. Dudley aussi s'en était aperçu. Il en parla sur le chemin du retour.

- C'est comme ça que vous traitez votre cousin dans cette famille ?

- Mais...

- Désolé D.D. je me suis trompée sur ton compte... Je ne peu pas sortir avec un garçon qui a si peu de considération pour sa famille.

- Ma is Parvati

- Désolé.

Elle monta dans son bus. Dudley rentra chez lui le cœur brisé. Il savait que Harry n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Non c'était sa mère la responsable et certainement lui qui n'avait pas pris la défense de son cousin.

- Allons fils, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Elle ne veut plus me voire. Elle trouve que nous avons été odieux avec Harry.

Harry se sentait responsable de ce carnage. Il décida donc de les réunir dans un parc de la ville.

- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses son adresse, demanda Dudley ?

- Je suis un sorcier tu t'en rappelle. Je sais tout.

Parvati arriva. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, mais elle était en patrouille sur les ordres de harry.

Quand elle vit Dudley, son cœur se mis à battre. Ces quatre jours avaient été interminables. Elle avait eu l'impression de mourir de ne plus le voir. Mais elle savait aussi que Harry l'avait piégée.

- Dudley, dit-elle faussement surprise !

- Parvati !

- Quel coïncidence.

- Heu... Oui...

Dudley craqua et se mis à genou en l'implorant de ne pas le quitter. Elle le releva.

- D.D. tu pourrait garder un peu de fierté et de dignité.

Il la regarda avec ses yeux de chien battu. Elle craqua.

- Pourquoi je ne peu pas t'en vouloir D.D.

- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Elle le regardait toujours et fini par l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de la foule qui s'était amasser sans que les acteurs ne s'en aperçoivent.

- Je te promets que je ne toucherai plus à Harry.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Au fait, quels sont tes rapport avec lui ?

Parvati se souvint alors que Harry l'avait prévenu de l'aversion des Dursley envers les sorciers. Elle se lança quand même.

- Je suis une sorcière de grande lignée.

- Comme Harry ? Donc tu le connais ?

- Qui ne le connaît pas. Il est très célèbre dans notre monde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que lorsqu'il était petit il a sauvé le monde et qu'aujourd'hui on compte encore sur lui.

Maintenant que Dudley connaissait le passé de son cousin et sa destiné, il avait des remords. Il se remémora tous ces coups fourrés qu'il avait fait à Harry, ses misères alors que son cousin fonçais vers un destin à l'issus peut être fatal.

- D.D. je me sens seule là.

Dudley venait de grandir d'un coup. Il ignorait que sa décision de rester avec une sorcière allait causer le divorce des ses parents. Il venait de se jeter à pieds joints dans le monde si redouté des sorciers. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait être avec Parvati.


End file.
